The Christmas it Began
by Myrle 16
Summary: This story takes place the Christmas after the second MOVIE! sorry, there was no movie category, so i added it here! !ON HIATUS!SORRY!:
1. Carmen's News

**So, this idea sort of just came to me after I watched the sisterhood of the traveling pants 2. Yes I know this is based on the movie, but I've never read the books so, this is the only basis I have. Sorry! Anyway, it takes place after the girls return home from their spontaneous trip to Greece. And it is told from Bridget's POV. **

It was December when I got his letter. I mean, Eric and I had been in touch on and off since we met at soccer camp. I don't know why, but that day when I came home and saw his letter sitting on the table, I hoped that it wouldn't be just a standard "how are you?" letter.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. It started two weeks prior. I was driving home for Christmas break when my cell rang. It was Carmen. I flipped it open long enough for her to ask me how far away from home I was. At that point I was about five minutes away. When I told her this, she told me that the sisterhood needed to have an emergency meeting. And that the girls would be at my place in ten.

I pulled into the driveway, to see my dad's car gone. I knew he'd be working, so I wasn't worried. I quickly pulled my stuff out of the car and ran to dump it in my room. By the time I got down stairs, Tibby and Lena were waiting on the porch. When I joined them, we started talking at the same time. It turned out that we all wanted to know what was going on. As it turns out, Carmen had called us all to an emergency meeting.

We met Carmen halfway down the front walk. We were all dying of curiosity. She wouldn't say anything until we were all seated on the swing on my front porch. Once we sat down, Lena started squealing. Tibby and I looked at her like she was crazy. She didn't say anything, she just reached for Carmen's left hand and held it out so it was in the light. It was then that we say the diamond ring on her finger. Tibby and I looked at each other and then back at Carmen's hand. The next thing I knew, we were all jumping and squealing and had the biggest goofiest smiles on our faces.

When we were all done, I grabbed my purse and started to pull Carmen towards my car. As I walked, I heard Lena ask where we were going. I stopped to face them and said that we needed to celebrate. So the four of us piled into my car and I drove to our favorite coffee house. Once we were seated, and had ordered, I told Carmen to give us the details.

"Ian paid me a visit before I came home. I was quite surprised because he was supposed to be on a plane to England. He then told me that there was something that he had to do before he want home to England. I was very confused at the time because i didn't know what it had to do with me. Ian smiled at that and then got up off of his chair, walked around the table and knelt in front of me. He held is hand out in front of me and when I looked, I saw this ring sitting in the palm of his hand. He smiled and said quoted his favorite Shakespeare. He said

"O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!  
It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night  
Like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear;  
Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear!  
So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows,  
As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows.  
The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand,  
And, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand.  
Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight!  
For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."

"What could I say after that??? He then told me that Romeo knew the first second he saw Juliet, he wanted no other. He said it was the same for him. He told me that he would be the happiest, most blessed man in the world if I would marry him. I guess I've always been a sucker for Shakespeare, . . . Of course I said yes. I mean, I'd been hoping that he'd ask, but I never guessed it would be so soon."

She then told us that he had not gone home, but that he was going to be joining us for Christmas. Of course, we were excited I mean, we'd met Ian numerous times, but this was the first time we'd all be together. Since dad and I had the biggest house, everybody was coming to our house. I was very excited. I dropped the girls off that their respective houses and we planned to go shopping for supplies for Christmas the next week. Dad wasn't home when I got there, so I assumed he was working late. I was exhausted and knew that he'd understand if I went to bed and didn't wait up for him. I was asleep before my head hit my pillow.


	2. Bee's Letter

**So, I didn't really say anything at the end of chapter one. But I hope you all like the story! As of right now, the entire story is going to be told from Bridget's POV. **

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. Looking at the caller ID I saw that it was Tibby. Looking at the clock on my dresser I saw that it was seven in the morning. Groaning, I flipped my phone open and turned the speaker phone on.

"Bee? Are you awake yet? I've got BIG news! This is so exciting, so cool!!! BEE!!!! You there?"

"Ugh, Tib do you know what time it is?? It's way too early for this? What time did you get up this morning?"

"6. Why? Did I wake you up? I'm sorry! I just couldn't wait to tell you my news! I've already called Lena and Carmen, . . ."

By that time I was awake. So I asked Tibby what was going on. She went on to tell me that she had gone for a walk like always, and had met up with Brian. After they were done their walk, they went for breakfast, where he proposed.

Tib and I talked for ten minutes before she had to go. After hanging up my phone I decided to get up and make some breakfast for myself and my dad. But when I got to the kitchen I found a note form him saying that he had to go to work early that morning. Sighing I decide to do the house work that I knew he hadn't done in the two weeks I'd been gone. I was so engrossed in my work that I didn't hear the doorbell ring. I didn't realize the girls had shown up for our Christmas shopping trip until the vacuum shut off. Thinking I had pulled the cord out, I went to check and saw the girls standing there.

Remembering our plans to go shopping, I ran up to my room and changed. Within then minutes, we were at Walmans. Once we had a cart, we started to gather the things we would need for Christmas dinner. Lena was in charge of desserts, Tib was in charge of the drinks, Carmen and I were doing the main course. When we finally met up at the checkout an hour later, we had three carts full of food. After paying and packing my car full, I dropped the girls off at their houses. Lena first, followed by Tib, and then Carmen. Since Carmen and I were doing the main meal, we decide to get together in the next couple of days to make our plans.

When I finally got home, I found my dad sitting on the porch swing. After putting the groceries away, I went to join him. We sat there for quite a while when he asked me if I'd gotten the letter from Eric. I told him that I'd found it, but not had time to open it. He smiled and told me that I should go and open it. As I walked away, I wondered if there was something he wasn't telling me. Looking at the date at the top, I saw that he'd sent if two weeks ago tomorrow.

Bee;

Hey! How's it goin'? How was your trip? I hope it went well. I mean not everyone gets to go to Vegas for an archaeological dig in the middle of their semester. Are you going to be home for Christmas? I suppose you and your friends are doing something. Like always?!? I was wondering because I have to pass through around Christmas and was wondering if I might be able to join you? If not, that's ok too, . . . . Sorry, I don't know why, but this letter seems harder to write than any other's I've ever sent. There's something that I need to tell you. Something that I've been trying to tell you for a long time. But it's like every time I try to tell you, I freeze up and can't. That or I never had the right words. So, I've found some songs that I think sum it up perfectly.

Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find, that what you're lookin for has been here the whole time. If you could see that I'm the one who understands you. Been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me! You belong with me! (Taylor Swift "You Belong With Me)

Baby, I knew at once that you were meant for me. Deep in my soul I know that I'm your destiny. Though you're unsure. Why fight the tide? Don't think so much. Let your heart decide. Baby, I see your future and it's tied to mine. I look in your eyes and see you searching for a sign. But you'll never fall, till you let go. Don't be so scared of what you don't know. True to you heart. You must be true to your heart. That's when the heavens will part, and baby, shower you with my love. Open your eyes your heart can tell you no lies. And when you're true to your heart I know it's gonna lead you straight to me. I can do that for you if you believe in me. Why second-guess? What feels so right. Just trust your hear and you'll see the light. True to you heart You must be true to your heart. That's when the heavens will part and baby, shower you with my love. Open your eyes Your heart can tell you no lies. And when you're true to your heart, I know it's gonna lead you straight to me. (98 Degrees and Steve Wonder "True to Your Heart" )

I've got you under my skin. I've got you deep in the heart of me. So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me. I've got you under my skin. I'd tried so not to give in. I said to myself: this affair never will go so well. But why should I try to resist when, baby, I know so well. I've got you under my skin?

I'd sacrifice anything come what might. For the sake of havin' you near. In spite of a warnin' voice that comes in the night, and repeats, repeats in my ear:Don't you know, little fool, you never can win? Use your mentality, wake up to each time that I do just the thought of you makes me stop before I begin. 'Cause I've got you under my skin.

I know this letter is a little bit "corny", but I had to tell you how I felt about you before I see you next. Because I know that the minute I see you I won't be able to tell you. Not because my feeling lessen when I'm with you, but because they become so strong that I, . . . . I've never wanted to ruin the friendship we have by telling you that I am in love with you. You made me a promise once. I asked you that once you were in college and a big soccer star with tons of guys after you, you'd give me a shot. So I guess the whole point of this letter is to ask you if you will give me that shot?

Eric

I felt tears running down my face as I set the letter on the dining room table. I didn't know how I was going to respond to the letter when I saw Eric. I had been hoping for quite a while that he would remember my promise. I mean I hadn't had a boyfriend since high school for that very reason. I just never thought that when I went back to the porch to say good night to my dad that Eric would be sitting there talking with him.

**He he he! Aren't I mean??? Sorry this chapter took me as long as it did to post. I got stuck when it came to Eric's letter, then today, I was able to finish it without hating it! So, please review!!!**


End file.
